


NiNi's Flower Fluff June

by Nieri_is_a_cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flower Fluff June, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, MaribatFloweringFluff, No Beta we Die like Chat Noir, anyway tags will be added as this gets updated, but we do fluff like the pastry girl fangirls, no beta we die like robins, uhm I still don't know how to tag after I have 11 works posted here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat
Summary: Fluff! Fluff for the ages! I don't know how to summarize this tbh.Tim and Mari's relationship through the ages, how it evolved and bloomed.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	1. White carnation, innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Couldn't wait anymore, had to post at least the first chapter! Uhm, for the others will be a long time though... Before the end of june for sure, but still long...
> 
> Nieri :)

Marinette was happy: Grandma Gina had showed up for her third birthday and had whispered conspiratorially, “I have a very special surprise, bimba mia. A very special gift. Tonight, I’m stealing you to go to your surprise!”

And steal her she did! Grandma Gina had handed her a bright pink helmet and then had put her on her motorcycle. Marinette loved going on it with Grandma Gina, loved the feeling of the wind in her hair, loved the excitement it brought her.

It was a place on the outskirts of the city, near the Seine, and when Marinette had hopped down from the motorcycle, she had been greeted by loud music and coloured lights and laughter. A circus! It was a circus! Grandma had brought her to a circus! Inside the gates there were so many people, so many different sounds and voices and things to see that Marinette didn’t know where to look to see everything. And that was why she lost Grandma Gina. 

Marinette had just ran ahead a bit, just a little bit, to watch in fascination an equilibrist on a rope. It wasn’t one of the main acts, because it was outside of the big tent, but the woman had nevertheless acquired a small public. And Marinette was among them staring with bright eyes and a big smile. When she’d turned to tell Grandma Gina to “look, look! She’s awers- arwe- a-we-so-me!”, Grandma Gina wasn’t there. Marinette had looked around, but she couldn’t see her, and the other people were so much bigger and taller and Marinette couldn’t see Grandma Gina and she didn’t answer when she called and she couldn’t see her and- Marinette started sobbing. She had crouched, arms around her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks and just stayed there, because... because maybe Grandma Gina would find her. 

And she waited and waited, but her grandma wasn’t arriving and Marinette was scared and- Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and someone was crouching in front of her. Marinette blinked her tears away as she stared at bright blue eyes. The person was saying something, but her ears were still ringing from before so she couldn’t understand much.

“-u ‘kay?”

Marinette nodded once, then shook her head. “Ma- mamie!” she had sobbed, “C-an’t find M-Mamie!”

The person, who was a boy much older than her, had hugged her tightly and then had stretched his hand out. “I’ll help you find her! I know tis place like the back of my hand!”

Marinette had grabbed his hand like he was a lifesaver.

“Name’s Dick, by the way!” Dick had smiled at her. “What’s your name?”

“Ma-ma-marinette.” and then she had added, “But you can call me Mari.”

“Mari uh? That’s a pretty name!” they were walking around now, “Mine is Richard, in reality, but that sounds boring and long and so I prefer Dick. Wait!” 

Marinette had stopped walking to look at him, tilting her head on the side in a mute question.

“I can pick you up on my shoulders so you can look better if you see her! That ‘kay with you?”

And that was how Marinette had found herself watching the world from higher than she was used to. Dick was nice, and funny, and he knew lots of things about the circus. He told her all kinds of stories, told her his mum and dad were trapeze artists, whatever those were, and that they were the best in the world. He bought her cotton candy and brought her to meet all his animal friends. Marinette was laughing and smiling before she could even think about crying again. 

“That’s Zitka!” he had said excitedly, pointing at an elephant, “She’s my best friend!”

Marinette’s eyes had grown wider at that, “Your bestie is an e-le-phant? Dat’s cool! My bestie is Nino! He’s got cool eyes and he’s the bestest friend!”

Dick had laughed and had nudged her closer to pet Zitka’s trunk. Marinette had laughed too and had moved her hands to caress the elephant, but somehow she tripped and fell face first. 

She didn’t even make contact with the ground. Somehow she’d found herself hugging Zitka’s trunk as the elephant manoeuvred it to put her back on her feet.

Dick was on her immediately. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Everything alright?”

Marinette had stared at him, blue eyes wide. Then she’d let out an excited scream. “Dat’s fun! Again! Again!”

Dick had been about to let the little girl on Zitka’s trunk once more, when two people had come in. 

“We heard a scream! Everything alright, son?”

“Dick? Are you okay?” The woman had a worried gleam in her eyes, but it softened when she took in the scene.

Dick set Marinette on his hip, so to hold her with only one arm, then waved at his parents. 

“Hey mom, hey dad! This is Marinette.”

“Hi!” She’d waved too, smiling at the two adults. “You can call me Mari!” 

One of the man’s eyebrows arched as he smiled, “Care to explain, Dick?”

“Oh, I found her crying. She couldn’t find her mamie, so I helped her.”

And that was when Grandma Gina arrived, looking distraught. 

“I’m sorry! Have you seen my granddaughter? She’s about this height, with black ha-” Her eyes fell on Marinette, who wriggled free from Dick’s hold.

“Mamie!” She screamed, running to hug her. “I was so scared! But den I finded Dick and we goed everywhere! Mamie! His bestie is an e-le-phant! Dat’s so cool!” 

Grandma Gina held her long after that, nodding at her words, and smiling and caressing her hair.

“I’m sure, bimba mia. I’m sure.” And then, to Dick, “Thank you, young man. I owe you a lot.” 

“Oh it’s nothing Madame!” Dick put his hands in front him, "It's okay really! Mari's a sweetheart and we had lots o' fun!" 

“Still, thank you.”

Dick’s mum moved close to them, a smile on her face, “Are you staying for the show? I have a feeling the kid’s gonna like it!” 

“Of course, of course! I brought here my Marinetta exactly for the show!” Grandma Gina had smiled. Marinette had nodded eagerly too, then had run back and took Dick’s hand. 

“Can we go now?”

Dick had looked down at her, eyes bright and a big smile, “Sure! And watch carefully, I’ll do a special flip only for you!”

Marinette’s smile could’ve lit the night sky ten times over.


	2. Soft purple lilac, first love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is thirteen, school is about to start and she meets a cute american tourist with the brightest eyes she’s ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting now because I'm happy instead of waiting until Saturday and post also the new chapter (not yet written) for "All the love in the world". 
> 
> I am happy bc I took an exam today and I think (hope. Wish.) it went well enough :D ~~Now I have three other exams to prepare and 25 days to do it. Fuck.~~
> 
> Btw, if that makes you happy, I'm going on with the third prompt, started the fourth and drew a fanart for the seventh, tho I still hvae to understand how to put pics in a fic...
> 
> Hope you like this chapter tho!
> 
> Nieri :)

It had been during the last days of summer, when Marinette had met Tim. She was enjoying the last few days of freedom and warm weather before being forced to sit on a desk, when she’d stumbled upon Tim. Literally. 

Neither of them were watching where they were going: Marinette was drawing on her sketchbook, and Tim was busy taking photos of his surroundings. They had crashed into each other, and Marinette, being the lightest between them, had ended with her ass on the sidewalk and her sketchbook laying at Tim’s feet. 

“I’m sorry!” she’d told automatically, without raising her eyes from the feet in front of her. “I wasn’t looking at where I was-” When she finally did raise her eyes to look at the person she’d run over, Marinette had been greeted by a stretched hand and concerned blue eyes. “... going...”

“Are you okay?” The stranger’s face was pretty, and it wasn’t something she’d ever thought of boys, but his was. Marinette didn’t even notice she was staring until he coughed slightly. 

Immediately she shook her head, “Uh... Yes! Thank you!” 

She grabbed his hand and let him lift her from the ground, then he crouched and picked up her things.

“Here.” He told her. “And uh... sorry, I wasn’t really uhm... watching my step either, so... uhm... sorry again...”

In a flash, he had turned and basically ran away. Marinette stood there watching him weave his way through the crowd.

  
  
  


Marinette met him once again the following day. She’d just entered the bakery, walked in right after a customer. Her mother was behind the counter, but she was busy with another customer, old Mme. Guillard from two doors down the street, and she’d only waved at her in greeting.

“Hey Mari, please come help!”

She’d nodded, running to join her mother. 

“Hello, what would you like?”

When she had raised her face to talk to the new customer, the same blue eyes from the day before had met hers with twin surprise to hers. Her voice got stuck in her throat.

“So your name’s Mari?” 

That was not what she was expecting. That was  _ definitely not _ what she was expecting. He was looking at her, well, he was trying to look at her without looking like he was trying to.

"Actually it's Marinette…" she told him sheepishly. "But anyway, how can I help you?" 

He brought a hand to his neck, embarrassment clear on his features, as he looked at the multitude of pastries they had on display. "Uhm… I think… uh… maybe… a mille-feuilles? Please?" 

She nodded, "Sure! Take away or eat here?" 

"Uhm… take away, please. I'm Tim, by the way… I’m here for uhm... studying? I’m staying a few months... And you’re the first nice person I’ve met so like... uhm... yeah..."

After that she’d shooed him away with a - if she didn’t know herself better, she would’ve said  _ fond _ \- smile and a promise of “come find me if you need a tour guide!”.

  
  
  


As it turned out, he’d held her to her promise readily, since the next morning he was at the bakery’s doorstep at nine sharp. Marinette smiled at him from the glassdoor of the bakery, and waved at him to come in. 

“Hey! Didn’t expect to see you this soon!” she greeted him, “How’re you?”

Tim smiled at her, a smile as bright as the sun, and shrugged. “Pretty well, thanks. You?”

Marinette shrugged, “Pretty good, all things considered! Finished a project last night, so now I’m free to start on that dress I’ve wanted to do for ages, you know?” 

“You make your own clothes?” There was awe in his voice, and Marinette would be lying if her ego didn’t boost out the roof at that.

“Yup! I finished this shirt yesterday, what do you think?” Marinette did a twirl to show off her work, then smiled back at Tim. 

“Looks awesome! You could do this for a living, you know... I’m pretty sure you’d be rich in like, a year and half.”

“And why only a year and a half?” she asked while they walked out of the bakery, “I bet I could be rich in under a year!”

And Tim laughed at that, quietly, but he laughed. “You’re so on for that bet!” 

Marinette only grinned.

  
  


Marinette spent that day and the following week dragging Tim around Paris. The city wasn’t small by any means, and there were lots of pretty unknown places she wanted to show him, like that one small square behind the historic centre, or that one perfect tea house near Nino’s place, and of course all the most prominent attractions, like Notre Dame and the Tuileries and the Tour Eiffel. And Tim was a delight to show around to, always with questions ready in his mouth and his camera seemingly rooted to his hands and ready to take the most unexpected shots. 

She had asked why he didn’t take classic photos of classic monuments and such, he had smiled, and then had turned to take a photo of a squirrel holding a nut in his little paws. They were at the Tuileries, that day, to spend the afternoon lazying around: Marinette was defining some details for a sketch she hadn’t had the time to finish in the past few days, and Tim was writing something on a notebook.

“My photos,” he had said, “they’ve got unusual angles and subjects because I try to capture the hidden beauty of the world. Beauty is subjective, of course, but there are some things we’ve been conditioned to think are beautiful because society found them agreeable with its standard of beauty. I like to think that’s only the surface. Sure,” he had added then, “some are undeniably aesthetically appealing, but they’re not  _ beautiful _ . Only pretty.”

Neither of them spoke after his confession. 

  
  


One day, suddenly, Tim disappeared. It had been the last day of summer holidays, and they had planned to meet to go spend the afternoon at the Louvre, finally, but Tim wasn’t at the meeting point. Marinette had waited, and waited, and waited, until she’d understood that no, Tim wasn’t going to come, and she had gone home. 

There was an envelope waiting for her on her desk. 

“It was in the mailbox.” her maman told her when she asked, “And it’s for you.” 

There was a note, inside. 

  
  


_ Marinette, I’m sorry for bailing on you today, but _

_ unexpected circumstances have led me to have  _

_ to leave France in a hurry. I’m really sorry for  _

_ not telling you anything firsthand… _

_ Hope we can still be friends,  _

_ yours, _

_ Tim _

_ P.s. I’ve finally found my favourite photo and subject _

Inside the envelope there were a few pressed little flowers, purple lilacs, if her memory didn’t fail her, and a photo. And Marinette widened her eyes, a fond smile playing on her lips, at the sight of herself working on a design, tongue sticking out of her mouth and brows furrowed in concentration. Her eyes fell on the small flowers, wondering why among so many, he’d chosen those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done, the second chapter/installment/prompt I've chosen for my Flower Fluff June :)


	3. Daisies, new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally decides to go away from her old life and by chance, she meets the cute american tourist of many years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say really, just that I'm sad ~~oh how I love depression and feeling unneeded and unwanted~~
> 
> Hope you like the chapter :D
> 
> Nieri :)

Marinette was moving. It hadn’t been as hard a decision as she’d thought initially, but it had been hard to find a good place where to start anew... In the end, throwing a dart at a map glued to the wall had sent her to Gotham. Well, truth be told the dart had sent her in the middle of a mais field, but the next closest city had been Gotham and so she’d accepted what the fated dart had told her and had packed her belongings. 

Her friends had accompanied her to the airport, Alya, Nino, Luka and Kagami - not Adrien. Adrien was a closed chapter of her life, one she didn’t like to talk much about. But anyway, they’d kept her company until it was time for her to board on the plane, but first had pretended, after one too many hugs and goodbye cheek kisses, that the first thing she’d do when she reached Gotham, was to call them  _ immediately _ , but Marinette had dug in her heels and had said “No, first I have to settle in!”. 

When she’d put her feet out of the plane and her phone was once again usable, she’d called them. They had been  _ very _ convincing. 

Gotham wasn’t a nice city. Maybe it was the weather - when she arrived it had been raining, and right now was still raining, and really, grey clouds didn’t make the city look like it was on the flyers she’d found online - or maybe it was the constant villain attacks, and didn’t  _ that _ make her feel at home. But still, Gotham wasn’t a nice city and it was raining. Marinette’s umbrella had valiantly tried to stand the bad weather, but it was old and a sudden gust of wind had ended its life, while also soaking Marinette from head to toe. And she wasn’t even near her apartment.  _ Fuck _ . In the corner of her eye she saw a café and decided to repair there for the time being, at least until the rain ended. Head down, she ran towards it, only to then crash against someone and end on the ground.  _ Great _ . 

When she raised her eyes to give a piece of her mind to whomever had made her fall, she found a stretched out hand and concerned blue eyes, eyebrows knit together in a concerned frown, droplets of water dripping from too long bangs right into his eyes. With a sense of deja vù, Marinette took the hand, mouth ajar with shock. Because deja vù or not, she was pretty sure that the young man in front of her was Tim from years ago. 

“It’s  _ you _ !” they both said at the same time, both flabbergasted and both soaked wet. 

Tim was the first to regain his composure, and, after having looked her up and down he took his own jacket, drenched, and gave it to her.

“Here,” he told her, “it’s not much, but since uhm… you know, your uhm... your clothes are kinda-” he gestured towards her entire figure, “At least this will give you some kind of protection?” 

Marinette blushed, because  _ yeah _ her clothes were clinging to her skin and her cotton shirt was a pallid yellow, which was as bad as white. 

“Thanks.” She mumbled, taking it and draping it over her shoulders, revelling in what little warmth and protection from indiscreet eyes it gave. 

They entered the café, and Tim guided her to an empty table and made her sit. “Wait here.” he told her, and Marinette nodded, drawing the jacket tighter around her.

After about ten minutes Tim was back, two steaming cups in his hands. He gave her one. 

“They didn’t have jasmine tea, sorry.” 

Marinette raised her eyes from her cup to fix them on him.  _ He remembered _ .  _ After all these years, he remembered _ . She didn’t know what to make of it honestly, but she felt her stomach flutter with an emotions she hadn’t felt in years. 

“Thank you.” she smiled at him. 

“How are you?”

“How are you?” 

An awkward silence fell between them, and they both sipped from their respective mugs. Saying this was weird was an understatement. 

“So how have you been?”

“How has life been?” 

Again they both closed their mouths shut in embarrassment. Marinette was the first to break the silence.

“So, uhm... how are you? ” 

Tim smiled softly at her, as he took another sip from his cup - coffee if she had to guess by the rich smell. “It’s been going well enough, thank you. I’ve got a job now.” he chuckled lightly. And then, “And you? Everything alright, I hope.” 

She nodded, “Yeah,” she said, “well enough. I’ve... decided I needed a change of air and fate decided where I would go and so here I am.” 

“Oh.” Tim said quietly, and, after a beat, “Well, whatever it is that brought you here, I’m happy we got to meet again...” 

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up at his words, and almost choked on her tea from the suddenness of it. Embarrassed, she hid her face behind her mug and grinned. She had forgotten how nice it was to talk to Tim, even if only for a while. 

Outside the rain had subsided quite considerably, and Marinette noticed that Tim was looking outside the glass window to the sky. If he was cute before, she thought, now he was handsome. Very. Marinette felt herself blush once more at the thought, and groaned in frustration because no. She did  _ not _ need that at the moment. 

And later that day, as Tim accompanied her home, laughing with her the whole way, Marinette thought that she didn’t really mind if it went in that direction once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone tells me how to upload images I can post the next chapter too since it's a lil fanart I made :D


	4. Heather, good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it's just me and crappy fanart!

A game of chess that ends in cuddles. That's it. That's the chapter. Me and crappy fanart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing prompt number 5!!! And prompt number 6 is a new fanart!


	5. Gladiolus, faithfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Tim’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! And it's written!
> 
> Hope you like it :D
> 
> Nieri :)

_ “So Drake didn’t pay you to show up today.” _

_ “You’re still in time to run, Sunshine!”  _

_ “I’m so happy to meet you, I’m Dick!” _

_ “He’s also one.” _

_ “Todd, take that back!”  _

_ “Nah. I’m just telling the truth, she ought to know what she’s signing up for!” _

_ “Aww, Jay! I’m hurt!”  _

_ “Boys behave, we have a guest!”  _

_ “Please Miss, come follow me, the kitchen is this way and I have a feeling we all will need some calming tea.” _

  
  


Honestly, Marinette didn’t think it would have been this bad, yet here they were, Tim’s family bickering in the background, and Tim, Alfred, an Asian girl and herself in the kitchen, sipping tea. 

“This is what I warned you about, Cupcake, but don’t worry,” Tim whispered conspiratorially, “we can still run away if you want.” And then, tone completely normal, “Anyway these are Cass and Alfred, my favourite members of this family. Cass’s my sister and Alfred is the butler and unofficial grandpa.”

The girl, Cass, smiled at her and gave her a curt nod, while Alfred nodded politely and smiled slightly. “It is quite a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette blushed, and turned to look at Tim, glaring when she saw him grinning. She turned back towards the other two and smiled at them. Neither missed the way Tim whimpered when she kicked him under the table. “I’m happy to meet you too! Tim speaks about you! I was impatient to finally be introduced!”

“As he speaks of you Miss.” Alfred said as Cass nodded, “We have heard… ah, quite the number of speeches about you.” 

If her body had allowed it, Marinette would’ve probably spontaneously combust. “You have?”

She was looking at Tim.

Cass smiled, “Yes. Little brother fond of you. Very. Many-”

“Talks.” Tim provided, mumbling from his arms, since he had hidden his face in those.

“Talks, yes. Thank you.”

And that was when the peace was, once more, once again from Tim’s family members, interrupted. With a loud crush. Marinette inwardly cursed the entirety of heaven down. 

Who brought a stop to the commotion was Alfred, who forced all three the other boys and  _ also their father _ \- like,  _ what _ \- to apologize to her and “next time do try to remember we have a guest and that she’s here with Master Tim.”

The boys stayed put for the rest of the morning, which she spent drawing in the garden, huddled up against Tim, sitting next to her and working on his computer. It was nice, really, there was a soft breeze and the sun was very pretty and nice and warm today, and Tim made a fantastic pillow, truth be told. On a whim she twisted her body so she was facing Tim and kissed his cheek. Tim didn’t even move his eyes from the computer screen, but he leaned on her to lay his head on her shoulder. 

“Love you,” he spoke quietly, “I’m happy you decided to come.” 

Marinette only nodded and just resumed her previous position. She was smiling the entire time. 

But of course all nice things have to end.  _ Of course _ . It was afternoon when Tim’s brother decided to kidnap her, and she, like an idiot, let them. Needless to say they were being more of an irritation than anything else. Richard - “Call me Dick!” “Is this what you tell girls on the first date?!” “Shut up, Jason!” - was eating ice cream, sitting sideways on an armchair, Jason, the tallest one, was staring at her from behind the pages of a book, and Damian, the youngest - “Tt. I can’t believe either of you  _ children _ .” - was annoyingly staring at her.

“So,” she started, “are you gonna do something? Because I really would like to go back to my boyfriend, you know...”

At that Jason left out an agreeing ‘mmmhh’, and Dick stopped with the spoon midair to his mouth. 

“So you’re really serious about Timmy, aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am! Now can we go back to the other room?” 

“Nah, Sunshine,” Jason finally closed his book to look at her. “I still think you’re still in time to run away as far as possible from this family. Nothing against Timmy here, but real talk here, ya don’t wanna get involved.”

And no, Marinette could take everything but being told she wouldn’t want to be involved in her boyfriend’s family for  _ reasons _ was the last straw.

“Now listen.” she replied, voice low and dangerous. Plagg would be proud. “That doesn’t make the least sense to me. What I heard is ‘you don’t want to because I said so’, which is totally unfair towards Tim and me. I don’t care what your reasons are. I. Don’t. Care. You can take them and shove it up yo- ”

The door slammed open and a frantic-looking Tim came in. “Cupcake here you are! I woke up and no one could tell me where you were, and those three were missing as well.” 

He quickly checked her up and down and then turned towards his brothers, “If you did something...” he all but growled. Marinette put a hand on his arm and with the other took one of Tim’s in hers. “It’s okay, love. We were just  _ chatting _ .” On ‘chatting’ she too glared at the three boys. 

Tim had turned towards her and just laid his foreheads against hers. “That’s a relief.” he murmured, “I really was worried, no one can know with them...”

Marinette cupped his cheek and smiled. “Everything’s alright, love, they didn’t do anything.” 

As they walked out of the room, hand in hand, only Marinette heard the gagging sound and a voice that said, “They’re disgustingly sweet, I’m gonna get cavities if I watch them too long!”.

All in all, she decided, today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after this Imma post chapter 6, which is another fanart


	6. Pink carnation, love of a mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has feelings for her little thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, fanart time! Did this with the tablet, before my graphics tablet arrived and I have to say my digital drawings are much better after the thing arrived!
> 
> As usual, hope y'all like it!
> 
> Nieri :)

Sooo, Mari's pregnant and I had to? They're married here btw. Had a big wedding, lots of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this will have to wait a looong time, since it's exams period and I have to study...

**Author's Note:**

> The author loves to chat in the comments. Only positive criticism will be accepted. Please tell me what you think :) 
> 
> P.s. I'm posting this on my tumblr too, if you're interested. My tumblr is @myblacknightworld


End file.
